Big Time Eavesdroppers
by AnimeLuvrBandGeek
Summary: Kendall and james are having an innocent conversation behind closed doors. Logan and Carlos learn that eavesdropping and assumptions are bad, bad things. Rated T just to cover my tail. Small mention of KendallXJames Kendall/James Kames


Severe boredom struck as well as a random plot bunny struck today. I felt the need to do a story about eavesdropping and how bad it was, and I wanted to add the gorgeous BTR boys into it.

Normal Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not the boys, not the show, nothing. As depressing as that is. haha

enjoy.

* * *

It had been almost an hour since Kendall and James had gotten home from their random shopping trip. They'd come home with one plastic bag and immediately ran into their room and closed the door which was followed by giggling, laughing, and muffled conversation. Needless to say, Logan and Carlos were both thoroughly confused and curious now.

They got up from the couch, moving over to silently listen through the door and the other half of the band's giggling was more audible.

"Why is yours so hard still, Kendall?"

"Would you stop poking it? It's because I haven't been playing with mine as much as you have been with yours."

"But that's why we went to the store, so we could have some random fun. And so what if I played with mine more? Look at how long it's getting now." The triumph in the brunette's voice was clear as was the amusement in Kendall's chuckle.

Logan and Carlos exchanged freaked out looks, yet they couldn't bring themselves to leave the door. It was like a train wreck, they couldn't draw away.

"Mine's so warm and soft now. It's not holding up well anymore. Let me play with yours!" came James' voice again.

"No! If you didn't want it to go soft you shouldn't have played with yours so much. This is mine. I can't help if you played with yours too much," Kendall's voice replied.

"Aw Kendall! Don't be so mean like that." The pout in James' voice could be heard. :Just let me play with it for a little while."

"No, James. Hey! Ow! Don't bite me!"

After a moment of silence, there was a thoughtful 'hmmmm' from James.

"What are you 'hmm'ing about?"

"I wonder how it tastes…"

Kendall barked out a laugh.

"Random. But if you're that curious…why don't you like, lick it or something?"

Another thoughtful 'hmm' then the sound of soft clicking, like a dog licking peanut butter off the roof of its mouth.

"It tastes like rubber and that's really weird."

Kendall was laughing again.

"Isn't that to be expected? That it tastes like rubber?"

Logan and Carlos were_ so_ confused as they pressed against the door to listen. What the hell were their friends _doing_ in there?

The front door opening surprised them and they jumped, ending up turning the doorknob and falling into their friends' room. They looked up, hesitantly, to find Kendall and James staring at them in confusion while they had odd colored globs of slime in their hands.

"What is that?" Logan asked as he and Carlos got to their feet.

James and Kendall exchanged glances before looking back to their friends.

"Silly Putty," James said. Upon receiving another confused look Kendall gave a sheepish grin.

"My mom made us go buy some for Katie because she said she needed to have a younger kid's toy so she wouldn't gamble with the house keeping staff. Katie didn't want it so she gave it back to us and told us to have fun with it," he explained.

"So we are," James added with a grin.

"Oh…" the other two boys murmured in reply, sheepish for what they thought was actually going on in here.

"Well, we'll leave you to that," Logan said slowly.

"Have fun." Carlos added before they backed out of the room, shutting the door again.

* * *

Later on that night, the boys heard panting then James whimper through the thin wall that separated their bedrooms.

"Ow, Kendall. That hurt."

"Sorry, didn't mean to be so rough."

For their own sanity, Logan and Carlos decided to think that what was going on was something innocent, like James had lost a wrestling match.

* * *

Yay for silly putty~! I was gonna use Play Dough, but it doesn't have the right viscosity to stretch on it's own. So yeah. Silly Putty yay~!!


End file.
